


She's Beauty and She's Grace, She's Miss United States

by imkerfuffled



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America Chavez can out-America Captain America. (Shut up, of course that's a word)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Beauty and She's Grace, She's Miss United States

**Author's Note:**

> This was accidentally inspired by a throwaway line in another of my fics called Ask Questions Later.
> 
> (And apparently, my inability to write a story about Clint without Kate in it has spread to stories about Kate without Clint in them... Am I even making sense anymore? Oh well)

When Clint barged in one morning and dragged Steve into the mansion’s living room shouting, “You’ve got to see this!” over his shoulder, Steve assumed something was attacking them. Because surely that was the only reason why he'd be woken up so early and forced out here. Consequently, he was completely unprepared for when he entered the room and saw, not Hydra members blasting up the walls, or AIM goons swarming the place in their bulky neon suits, but a scene of relative peace and quiet. Soundlessly, Clint melted into the background, giving no clue as to what he’d been so eager to show Steve as he lounged against a nearby wall. 

And then Steve saw the two women standing in the center of the room. 

His eyes were drawn immediately to the one on the left, a fierce-looking Latina girl with glossy black curls. But what was most remarkable about her was her outfit. It formed an ensemble of reds, whites, and blues to rival Steve’s old uniform (though with considerably less cloth than he could ever pull off), from her leather jacket and tank top patterned with the American flag to her red combat boots. 

It took a moment for him to notice the second, purple-clad Hawkeye, who would normally stand out among any crowd, but now looked almost bland in comparison to the young lady beside her. 

Before he could say a word, Kate spoke up. “I would like to preface this by saying I still, in no way, am forgiving you for the whole you’re-not-allowed-to-be-young-avengers thing.” 

“Ah…” Steve said, still trying to remember how to speak, which he suspected was a normal response to a sudden confrontation from Kate Bishop. 

“But,” she continued, “You’re an okay kinda guy, so I’ll let it slide.” 

“Apology accepted,” Steve grinned as he finally recalled how the English language worked. 

_Trust Steve Rogers,_ Clint thought from his spot by the wall, _to be the one man brave enough to sass Kate Bishop…_

“That was _not_ an apology; it was an acknowledgement of your okay-ness,” she insisted, “If you continue being a little shit, I’m revoking your okay status.” 

_…And trust Kate Bishop to sass him back._

“Well golly gee, how terrible,” Steve deadpanned, “Whatever shall I do without the approval of a Hawkeye?” 

Kate’s mouth flew open in protest, but her patriotic friend beat her to it. 

“Hi,” she said, sticking her hand out for Steve to shake, “I’m Miss America.” 

“It’s nice to meet you. I was wondering if that’s who you were,” he said warmly, accepting the handshake. 

“What gave it away?” she asked in the same deadpan tone Steve had used earlier. 

Kate snapped her jaw shut and decided this was the best decision she’d ever made. 

“We’ve actually met before, but you were under the control of an interdimentional parasite, so I don’t think that counts,” said Miss America. 

“Yeah, I vaguely remember that,” said Steve, “Something about a goop creature disguised as Mrs. Altman?” 

“That’s the one.” 

“Hey, I didn’t introduce you two so you could talk about evil fake parents,” Kate interrupted, “I introduced you two so I could rub it in _your_ face,” she pointed at Steve, “that I’ve found someone who can out-American Captain America.” 

“Technically, I found you,” Miss America pointed out. 

“Shush, let me have this.” 

“Just hear her out, Steve,” said Clint, seeing the slightly regretful look on Steve's face that said he wanted to be asleep right now. 

Steve gave a reluctant sigh, but his smile gave him away. “Alright,” he said, “What makes you say that? Because right now, I’d say we’re on about the same level of Americana.” 

Kate grinned and raised her arms toward Miss America like a game show host presenting a shiny new car. “Exhibit A: her wardrobe.” 

“I wear red white and blue too,” said Steve. 

“Yeah, but that’s your uniform. She wears this stuff all the time.” 

“Fair enough. What else?” 

“Exhibit B,” said Kate, “Her name is _actually America.”_

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in a ‘hmmm?’ expression, and he turned to the lady in question. 

“America Chavez,” said America Chavez. 

“Well…” Steve said, “I’ll be damned. I think you’ve won already.” 

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy,” Kate shook a finger at him, “I’ve saved the best for last. Chavez, hit it.” 

America clenched her fists, making sure the insides of her wrists were in full view. Slowly, the two star marks on her arms began to glow white, and on the floor beneath them an identical blindingly bright star appeared at her feet. 

Steve let out a slow whistle. “Impressive. What’s it do?” 

She just grinned, stomped her foot in the star, and the world went white. 

… 

When Steve’s vision returned, he found himself standing in the field outside the mansion… but with one major difference. 

All the tree trunks were white. The leaves were a vibrant red. And the grass was royal blue. The walls of the mansion had patterned bricks of blue and red, and the road was paved with lighter shades of the same. The cast iron gates were painted red and white like a barber’s pole. 

Steve gaped. 

“It’s an interdimentional portal,” America explained, examining her nails in feigned boredom, “I found this world a while back when we were running from the mother parasite.” 

Kate grinned. “Also, the Avengers here tried to attack us last time we came, so we should probably get back soon.” 

Steve’s mouth finally closed, then opened again, the closed and opened once more as he forgot, again, how English worked. America smirked and created another portal, this time in the grass nearby instead of directly under their feet. She motioned for Steve to step through it. 

Still at a loss for words, he complied, bracing himself for the momentary blindness this time. 

He emerged in his own universe again, blinking away the star-shaped afterimages as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. In front of him, Clint was still standing against the wall with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“So,” he said, “Whatchya think?” 

“I… I… Wow,” Steve said eloquently. Behind him, America and Kate reappeared as well, and the glowing portal vanished. “Wow, that was… You definitely won,” he told America. 

America smiled: a tiny twitch at the edge of her mouth that, on anybody besides America Chavez, Kate would have almost called bashful. But because it _was_ America Chavez, Kate raised her hand for a high-five instead. 

Then—before anybody could say another word, before America could return Kate’s high-five—the front window shattered inward, and Spiderman came swinging into the mansion. 

“Hydra and AIM and bad guys, oh my!” he screamed, “They're outside. All hands on deck!” 

Steve an America exchanged a sideways glance. 

“Lets go kick some ass,” America grinned. 

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Every writer has to have at least one sickeningly cheesy ending to their name, right?


End file.
